yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Becasita
RE:Fan-made content Card Retrieval: I was just thinking of what card retrieval could do and if konami looked at it and was like yeah this guy, is right that is a great idea of what it can do and btw I think it is what it dose XD Seththeking (talk • ) 21:17, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Marie (RE:Reset CardTable2) To be honest, I had changed my mind about removing those brackets, because I figured it wasn't something I needed to do for that rename, but I forgot to put them back before I clicked publish. So, I just went with it. TheycallmeBrick (talk • ) 21:19, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Portuguese (RE:"Gemini Imps") That's the correct translation, but ever since PT cards came back into production with "Cosmo Blazar", they've been printed in Brazilian Portuguese. And in Brazil, it's written as "Demônios Gêmeos". It even says as such in the two links you left me. TheycallmeBrick (talk • ) 16:00, November 7, 2016 (UTC) regarding JR and Emily it seems Obvious that those two would voice those characters plus they are listed in the Wikipedia and Voice Profile i figure and why not edit their pages (Lionel Head (talk • ) 17:44, November 7, 2016 (UTC)) :Wikipedia is not an official source. You can see if its content is official by checking for references; if there aren't, it'll be deemed as unconfirmed information, thus counted as unofficial. :Here, we just go with official (therefore confirmed) information. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 17:49, November 7, 2016 (UTC) How about this idea How about this idea? I create a sandbox that lists all cards I haven't actually edited but can't do anything that isn't pointless and will just get your attention. It will be a long list but if it will avoid being blocked and irking you then that will be fine.Cardsknower (talk • ) 16:01, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Made a start with it already. I think this will be a good start with avoiding being blocked as well as remember which cards I edit/watch over.Cardsknower (talk • ) 16:49, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Thanks 19:33, November 11, 2016 (UTC)19:33, November 11, 2016 (UTC)19:33, November 11, 2016 (UTC)Yuri Kurosaki XD (talk • ) i really need help,after :P i'm not fully expirience then most people here.........tho i'll get the hang of it time.Haha Battle Pack 2 Look, the reason why I changed the quote of Battle Giants 2 is because to make it seem and sound appropriate for others see and hear, especially little kids. And I changed it back to the way it was. But please understand what I'm doing. If you do, then I'll be thankful. ThoththeAtlantean (talk • ) 03:26, November 13, 2016 (UTC)ThoththeAtlanteanThoththeAtlantean (talk • ) 03:26, November 13, 2016 (UTC) :No. I understand your point, but we are quoting a source; they use "bad-ass". :To sign your name, you just need to type four tildes (~~~~), nothing more. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 13:02, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Character galleries Will be possible for galleries for each character of the series?JediKnightLiam (talk • ) 22:12, November 13, 2016 (UTC) :Perhaps, yeah. Personally, I don't dislike the idea. Some admins are already aware of that idea, but I'd advise you to start a discussion on the forum about it, so you can get more attention and other users' input. :Also, please don't upload images solely for personal use and don't use copyrighted content on your user page. Thank you. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 22:25, November 13, 2016 (UTC) NAVIGATION header reply That edit on Card Gallery:Glare Level 5 along with similar ones in the past was actually derived from Cheesedude editing a card Gallery in the same manner for consistency and since nobody complained, I thought such an edit was okay for this wiki. I am now trying to find images for some anime galleries I'm editing so they are meaningful. I'm not making those pointless edits consistently (one directly after another), which was the biggest problem I had with you and UltimateKuriboh. Limiting how much of such editing I can do was something stated by UltimateKuriboh as a warning. I can limit myself with such editing which was I have been doing for a while as I'm not doing all of it in a row directly together as I previously did if you remember. I have been doing more better and visual changing edits over the last few days/weeks than those bad ones so this should be a good thing. Reply when you can!Cardsknower (talk • ) 17:02, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Moving card pages Sorry about the late reply, I was busy the last few days. Yeah, sometimes it slips my mind that there are other moves needed in addition to moving the card pages, like moving the image filenames. I might need help on using the queue though, since I've never used it before and tend to manually change all image filenames by hand. (Lucafriz (talk • ) 03:00, November 15, 2016 (UTC)) Coin toss Well, I copied the capitalization for Coin Toss and Die Roll since it was already that way, so I think someone messed up when creating those particular pages. If feel it should be changed, sure, I have no objections. There's also Prevents Battle Position changes, which apparently has capitalization issues as well. As for if the pages I just made should be sorted under the "action" parameter, I haven't thought about it, since I initially thought about stat change, but realized that one might be inappropriate. If you think it fits better under "action", once again, I have no objections. I'll look over the stuff you put on my talk page regarding moving card pages soon. (Lucafriz (talk • ) 13:36, November 15, 2016 (UTC)) Re: TCG-Only Soryy, I just copypasted fronm the OCG-Only page, which was more updated but checks for the presence of the Database ID to exclude unreleased cards. --XBrain130™「 ブレーン１３０」 15:27, November 16, 2016 (UTC)